L'étreinte charnelle de la Lune
by Nouk
Summary: Au cours d'une mission aux frontières du pays d'Oto, par une nuit de pleine Lune, un shinobi espionne Kakashi aux abords d'un étang. OS, yaoi (HxH), lemon.


Ohayo Minna-san!

Voici mon tout premier OS yaoi et lemon que je vous propose. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Si vous ne supportez pas les contenus homosexuels et érotiques explicites, cette fiction n'est pas pour vous. Vous êtes prévenus ;)

Naturellement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Sur ce bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

 _L'étreinte charnelle de la Lune_

* * *

Le souffle frais d'un alizé chantait sa douce mélodie à travers les branches des cèdres de la forêt. Les ramures s'étendaient au-dessus du sol, formant une large corolle protectrice dont les pétales de jade se mouvaient avec élégance au rythme de la brise de cette nuit d'été. Le parfum musqué des charmilles s'élevait et se mêlait aux murmures mystérieux que les bras noueux des arbres feuillus confiaient aux ailes de ce zéphyr enivrant. Un voile léger et cotonneux embrassait la déesse aux rayons d'argent dans une tendre caresse fugitive, dont la pâleur s'amenuisait devant l'ardeur de cette union. La grâce infinie de l'obscurité du ciel d'encre peignait un tableau harmonieux où deux âmes y figuraient. Sur cette toile ombragée scintillaient les joyaux célestes de l'univers, entourant la belle sphère ronde dans un ballet, emportant avec eux les songes de l'humanité sur une vague éternelle. Leurs tracés lumineux miroitaient dans le court d'eau apaisé qu'un étang offrait à ce paysage enchanté.

La surface lisse et douce de l'eau venait lécher avec avidité les flancs du shinobi aux cheveux d'opale. Les rayons lunaires se reflétaient avec légèreté sur sa peau nue et pâle, jouant avec les fines gouttes perlant avec sensualité sur son corps sculpté. Quelques mèches dissidentes retombaient sur ses yeux hétérochromes, dont le rouge vif et ardent ressortait dans le noir de la nuit. Ses muscles finement ciselés roulaient avec grâce sous la chair blanche. Son visage faisait face à la Lune, son homologue argenté et entier d'un soir, accentuant la beauté que la nature lui avait conférée dès la naissance. La finesse de ses traits ravissait chaque âme chanceuse, ayant eu la joie d'en découvrir l'aspect.

Cet homme était un ange, disait-on. Un être divin, doté de toutes les qualités qu'une personne puisse espérer chez son aimé. Homme, femme, chacun tombait dans ce piège charnel que l'homme aux cheveux d'argent leur tendait d'un simple regard. Capturé par une telle essence céleste, nul ne pouvait s'en échapper. Et nul ne tentait de le faire, attiré par les lèvres nues de cet être majestueux.

Un second shinobi, que le calme de la nuit abritait en son sein, observait avec fièvre la silhouette dénudée du jeune homme argenté, à l'abris d'un tronc imposant.  
Il l'aimait depuis si longtemps… Son visage venait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves et les années ne l'avaient pas aidé à oublier cette passion qu'il avait eu pour son ainé dans sa jeunesse. Ce regard d'onyx et de braise qu'il lui posait le brûlait tant, qu'il lui était devenu difficile de supporter le moindre rapprochement avec le Ninja Copieur.  
Et voilà qu'il avait appris quelques jours plus tôt qu'ils devaient effectuer cette mission aux frontières du pays d'Oto pour guetter le moindre mouvement suspect d'Orochimaru et tenter de récolter des informations sur une éventuelle présence de Sasuke Uchiha, avant le retour de Naruto Uzumaki, accompagné du Gama Sennin. Il n'avait pas rêvé mieux pour rester auprès de celui que son cœur, que son être tout entier désirait ardemment, mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était à sens unique. Un large mur s'étendait devant lui, immense, infranchissable, et lui barrait la voie qui le menait à lui. Il ne pouvait que l'écouter, ne pas afficher ses émotions, et mener à bien cette mission, comme tout bon ninja qu'il devait être.

Caché derrière le feuillage imposant d'un large amas de buissons, il observait avec avidité son Senpaï se baigner dans le court d'eau miroitant à la surface de la Lune, aussi argentée que les cheveux de l'adonis. Ses joues se coloraient lentement à mesure que le corps dénudé de son ainé sortait de l'eau pour s'installer sur une roche plate. Les fines gouttelettes glissaient avec lenteur sur sa nudité apparente et le ninja au Mokuton rougit de plus belle en découvrant l'anatomie entière de l'homme, enviant les traces laissées par les perles liquides.

Un renflement dans son pantalon fit son apparition et ne cessa de croitre devant le spectacle à l'érotisme puissant qui s'offrait à lui. Ses tempes vibraient sous la pression de son sang battant à vive allure contre les parois de son cœur. Un souffle de chaleur l'envahit soudainement, s'accrochant à chaque parcelle de sa peau comme une présence étouffante, ne cherchant qu'à le plonger plus profondément encore dans cet interdit. Il haletait, impuissant, face à la ferveur qui le consumait devant la vision du Jônin. Son envie apparente ne tarissait pas, le rongeant peu à peu, comme une folie subite qui menaçait de lui faire perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait encore.

En une brusque impatience, ses vêtements tombèrent sur le tapis d'émeraude du sol de la forêt, laissant sa peau entrer en un contact contrasté avec l'air frais du soir. Il s'empara de son érection et entama des va et vient continus, sa main coulissant souplement sur le tissu de chair du membre durci. Son regard fiévreux se porta sur l'être occupant à chaque instant ses pensées. Oh qu'il le désirait, de tout son cœur. Il ne cherchait qu'à lui plaire, toujours plus. S'affairant à devenir plus fort, accomplissant chacune de ses missions avec succès, sans jamais faillir à son devoir, tout ça pour lui. Cela avait toujours été pour lui, depuis le début. Depuis leur première rencontre. Il s'était consacré corps et âme à satisfaire celui qui avait été un ainé, un camarade d'ANBU, un commandant, un ami. Recherchant toujours le moindre signe, le moindre sourire dessiné derrière sa prison de tissu, le moindre coup d'œil insistant ayant témoigné d'une quelconque affection, même minime. Ils avaient toujours été proches, nourrissant une complicité naissante au fur et à mesure des missions, des jours, des mois. Mais la vie lui avait-elle déjà offert l'occasion de voir si beau fantasme ? Non, jamais. Tout n'avait été qu'illusion, plongé dans des songes tous plus fous les uns que les autres, plus audacieux, plus impétueux, laissant son imagination dessiner les contours ineffables de ce corps.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, réprimant un gémissement face au plaisir grandissant que sa main, douce torture, lui infligeait. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Il le voulait lui. Il voulait sentir la caresse douce de ses lèvres gorgées de liquide vital sur les siennes, descendant sur son cou, sur ses trapèzes, sur sa nuque, dans une brûlure des plus exquises. Il voulait que leurs effluves se mêlent dans un concert obscène aux souffles lyriques et véhéments.  
D'un mouvement, happé par cette frénésie embrasant ses sens, son ventre se baissa, effleurant le sol, son bassin relevé, laissant son intimité ostensible. Un doigt tremblant vint se frayer un passage entre ses cuisses, humides de mucosité luxurieuse, vers sa couronne de chair, les autres ne délaissant pas leur étreinte sauvage sur sa verge raidie et gonflée. Il s'enfonça sans attendre dans cette profondeur serrée et chaude, redoublant les tressaillements qui parsemaient son corps sous l'ampleur du plaisir qui le déchirait. Son souffle erratique, dyspnée incontrôlable, se faisait pressant, sa gorge rendue sèche, avide de sentir le sexe de son ainé se déplaçant avec fanatisme entre l'étreinte de ses lèvres.  
Plusieurs phalanges vinrent s'ajouter à cette danse furieuse et fervente, atteignant un dôme de chair douce, amplifiant la sécrétion du liquide séminal s'échappant de son membre. Un cri s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis que le nom de son ainé s'échappait dans la brise de la nuit, symphonie de sept lettres sur une partition aérienne.

Mêlée aux vapes de la brume, son esprit jouant, la sensation de l'érection de son Senpaï contre son intimité pulsante sous l'empressement apparut à ses sens désorientés. Avec exaltation, elle s'introduisit avec force dans l'étau concupiscent que lui offrait le brun et entama ses fluctuations animales. Son corps s'embrasait à chaque coup que lui infligeait le bassin de l'homme aux cheveux argentés. Cette fureur incandescente, cette vie, ces flammes aux ramures léchant avidement ses sensibilités, empreints d'une impétuosité frénétique suppliciaient son cœur battant à vive allure contre son torse. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient entre ses reins, rejoignant l'antre libertine, sous les martèlements exaltants.  
Ses pensées étaient déconnectées de l'univers qui l'entourait, concentrées uniquement sur le feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Véritable furie du désir, s'acharnant sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau mise à nue sous les rayons opalins de l'astre de la nuit.

Dans un dernier soubresaut, le shinobi se libéra dans sa main en gémissant fiévreusement, son aquosité fertile se répandant sur le sol de la forêt. Ses doigts se libérèrent lentement du cercle de luxure trempé, tandis que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, incapables de supporter son poids. Le souffle court, la respiration haletante, les yeux embués du récent plaisir qu'il s'était donné, le ninja gisait, le flanc contre l'humus de la terre.

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la longueur, donnée incalculable dans les limbes de son esprit embrumé. Il se hissa finalement avec difficulté sur ses avant-bras, scrutant à nouveau l'étang. Son ainé s'était rhabillé, son masque toujours baissé, regardant les éclats lumineux des rayons d'argent de la belle sphère ronde, ses cheveux voletants avec souplesse autour de son visage.

Il reporta son regard sur l'objet de l'attention de celui qui occupait son cœur. L'aimée de l'astre de feu, dans son manteau d'opale, l'observait, ayant participée au désir qui l'avait envahi. Un petit sourire triste fleurit alors sur son visage.

La Lune avait plongé son esprit dans une illusion, où fièvre et désir s'étaient mêlés avec force, lui offrant une étreinte ardente qu'il ne pourrait jamais occulter de sa mémoire. L'étreinte charnelle de la Lune.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :) Tous les commentaires sont acceptés avec joie, même les négatifs, du moment qu'ils soient constructifs pour que je puisse m'améliorer ^^

Kiss ^^

Nouk


End file.
